


Little rewards

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Food Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Okay okay…” Calm down, it was just a simple compliment, but her body reacted so strongly to Amon praising her. Her lips parted once more and she moaned pleased as she tasted sweet caramel on her tongue. “Oh, you got my favourite flavour.”





	

“I heard you out did yourself again.” Amon smiled awkwardly as he held up a brightly coloured box. “I wasn’t sure what you like… but I wanted to reward you…” His lips curled as he saw the spark in his girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Thank you, oh God you have no fucking idea -” She felt a little bad for swearing in front of him, but he got used to it with time, it was just one of her quirks and he really didn’t want Saiko to get rid of it. “But yeah… you know it’s not easy to rebuild everything but…” A huge grin formed on her lips. “We’re getting there!” 

“But now you’re on vacation and you should relax.” Their fingers intertwined as Amon led her over to the sofa. “Please… you always work so hard. Take a break, do it for me.” 

Saiko slumped down on the sofa and sighed. “Can you believe I actually lost weight…?” God how she missed the days in which she could only sleep all day and stuff candy into her mouth. 

“Mhm… I mean… if you’re comfortable with it that’s okay, I love you either way.” Amon smiled shyly as he opened the box, he picked out a doughnut and carefully tore the soft dough into small pieces and stuffed them into Saiko’s mouth. “You don’t have to eat them all but…” 

“No it’s okay.” She smiled and opened her mouth again. “Ah, do it already.” 

How could a human be so small and … beautiful? Her lips formed a smile and she gently punched him. “Hey don’t make me wait big guy.” 

“Shush, there you go.” She was just too cute and she didn’t even know it. Amon gently fed her and smiled pleased. “You really deserve this… I’m proud of you.” 

Saiko turned away as she felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. “T-Thank you… it really means a lot to me… when you say that.” Why so formal…? No, she was just honest. 

“Come on, open your mouth.” 

“Okay okay…” Calm down, it was just a simple compliment, but her body reacted so strongly to Amon praising her. Her lips parted once more and she moaned pleased as she tasted sweet caramel on her tongue. “Oh, you got my favourite flavour.” 

What the … did just happen? She only moaned out because of the pleasure FOOD caused and nothing else. He should just… forget that and keep on feeding her. 

But as they went through half of the box the sounds that Saiko made changed, got louder, deeper and more sensual. The next thing Amon knew was how she sat on his lap, saliva running down her chin as she sucked on his fingers. 

‘You got something on there…’ She had said, yes, his fingers were sticky and sweet, so he’d just wash it off that’s what he wanted, but she wanted something completely different. 

“S-Saiko -” He felt something ungently pressing against the zipper of his pants and Amon had no idea if he should speak his mind or not. There was no way he’d take such foul words in his mouth. 

“Do you want me to suck your dick, big guy?” 

Amon exhaled sharply and nodded. “Please, if you don’t mind.” 

Her small body vibrated as she laughed. “Why should I? I love you and you deserve this one…” Ah, it was always so exciting to unzip his pants, they never had vaginal intercourse because both of them were a little concerned about Saiko’s limits, but at least she could suck that dick to her hearts content. 

God, he felt so bad when they did this, but he really enjoyed it and in those moments he really didn’t care about the guilt that was washing over his body shortly after his climax. 

“Oh fuck… your cock is huge…”

Why did she always say things like that? It made him squirm and he felt more blood rushing into his erection. 

“Baby don’t give me that look.” She giggled as she let her tongue run over the tip of his dick, his pre cum was delicious but if she told him that he’d probably die because of an heart attack. 

“… o-okay…” How else was he supposed to look at her then? Amon was still so awkward when it came to sex, so he just stroked over her hair and waited for her to make another move. 

“God bless me and my large mouth.” 

“Saiko do not sa- ah-” She always knew how to get away form him scolding her, as soon as she swallowed a few inches of his cock his mind went blank. There was no way that she’d ever take in the full length but she was so eager that it made up for that. 

‘It only feels good when your mouth is so full that it feels like you’ll choke’ Saiko could not fully recall who said it, but that person was most certainly right. There was nothing better than the feeling of Amon filling her mouth so perfectly. 

Her head moved up and down, all Amon saw a bunch of light blue hair that wrapped around his fingers as he tried to pace her. Nice try but it would never work. She always had it her way, she loved spoiling her big guy and there was nothing he loved more than her blowjobs. 

All of the dirty little tricks she used on him were things she learned in her little dating games, not that she was as bold and straight up told him that she wants to fuck him, but they’ve been dating for 10 months now, it was due time that they’d give in to their urges. She felt his dick pressing against her ass more than once when they cuddled. 

“Ah… Saiko… you’re so good.” His face was glowing and bright red, he couldn’t even think straight anymore, her teeth rubbed against his cock, her tongue was busy touching every vein and bump while she moaned so sweetly. Every time she did more and more pre cum oozed out of the corners of her mouth, she didn’t even bother, why should she? 

“Fuck Amon…” Saiko pulled back because her jaw started hurting, but she was far from done. “Let’s try something new today…” She grinned as she took her shirt and bra off, her boyfriend’s face started glowing, he hadn’t seen her naked yet. “Mhm…. I never did this before but it always looks so hot…” 

All he could do was lean back and trust her judgement, he felt her breasts wrapping around his throbbing cock. She pressed them together and started moving up and down, rubbing his erection between them. 

“Do you like that? Does it feel good?” 

“A-Aha -” Was that even a question? His cock was pumping out pre cum relentlessly and he was pretty sure he’d cum soon.

But that wasn’t even the best thing… now he had full view on her gorgeous face, on her lovely cheeks that were glowing so brightly, her tried eyes that looked at him with so much admiration and love. 

“Do you want to cum? Hm…?” Their eyes met as Saiko’s tongue brushed over the tip of Amon’s dick, which was enough to make him cum all over her face. 

“I-I am so sorry -” 

She only stared at him in shock, then got up and smiled at him. “It’s okay, big guy, means I did everything right -” But she was caught off guard when he suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. “A-Amon?” 

“Pull your pants down… I think it’s time for me to repay you.” 

What in the world did just happen to him? “W-Who are you and what have you done to my boyfriend -?” Still she couldn’t fight him and just did as she said, feeling her body fluids run down the inside of her thighs. 

“… I love you… and I can’t just let you do all the work, can I?” He smiled as he let two fingers slip into her dripping pussy. “I honestly have no idea what I am doing -” Judging by her moans he did it right, it weren’t these small moans of ‘Hey I enjoy sucking your dick’, it were throaty and deep moans, she was clearly losing all control. 

Should he be a little bolder…? He used his free hand to rub over he clit, making her eyes widen in surprise while she fucked herself on his fingers. Seemed like her buff boy knew how to touch her after all. 

Feeling her walls tighten around his fingers made the blood rush back into his cock that was now pressed against her thigh. Seems like that was enough to send her into oblivious as she came all over his hand. 

“I-I can we … try it today?” This feeling in her gut just wouldn’t vanish, she wanted more, she wanted him now and really didn’t bother about the thoughts she had a few days ago. 

“… are you… really sure?” Amon starred at his throbbing cock, there was nothing he wanted more now then just bend her over and fuck her, but it wasn’t worth hurting her. 

“I trust you… and I want you.” Her fingers brushed over his cheek. “Come on and take me big guy.”

Well if she insisted on it… Amon slowly pushed his cock into her body, Saiko exhaled sharply and clung to his shirt. She wasn’t wrong when she called him big guy… everything about him was huge. Her legs started shaking and she gulped. “C-Could you move please…?” As much as she would have loved to ride him she was barely able to move a single muscle. 

“Tell me if I have to slow down…” But he did move very slow and careful, there was no way he’d hurt her. Amon’s hands rested below her thighs and he gazed at her, she was glowing and barely able to contain herself, was she enjoying it? “You feel so good -” Why did he say that? 

Saiko was only able to respond with a loud moan as she tried to move her body a little faster, but her boyfriend took the lead again. His hands grabbed her waist as he thrust into her body, he was slowly losing control and got harder and rougher, but Saiko enjoyed it so much. 

Amon’s cock was filling her up completely, her body was burning and it felt like it would break at any given moment, but it felt amazing. Weak screams escaped her as his tongue started teasing her breast again, did he even have any mercy with her? 

Not really, not at all no. It just felt to good to fell her body rub against him, how her walls wrapped around his cock, pumping every last drop of semen out of it, she was tight, maybe not even because her body was so small, she was getting tighter and tighter. 

There was no way he’d stay in this position, Amon carefully lifted Saiko up and placed her on the sofa, now she was lying on her back, staring right into his eyes as he bend over her. “… I love you…” He murmured before he started thrusting into her again, holding her hands up so she couldn’t cover her mouth. 

Saiko was screaming on top of her lungs while her legs wrapped around Amon’s body, she felt his dick rubbing against her walls with more force, she was tightening, that’s why he did this. God it felt so good and she didn’t want it to end, at the same time she couldn’t wait to feel him cum inside her and pump all of his semen into her body. 

“Fuck, fuck I’m -” It was already too late, Amon let out a deep growl as he came right into his screaming and panting girlfriend. 

They really didn’t lie when they said it felt like heaven when a guy nutted in you, Saiko closed her eyes and tried to catch a breath, then she felt a pair of soft lips touch her forehead. “… I love you…” 

“I love you more.” He carefully pulled her up and hugged her tightly, this time he wouldn’t regret anything.


End file.
